El día que no pueda más
by Dvadcat09
Summary: "El día que no pueda más, lo habré dado todo" One shot de Kabal.


**Hola :) ¿Cómo andan? Vengo a dejar este pequeño O.S, que se me ocurrió en un ataque de inspiración xD. Quedé muy satisfecha con el resultado, espero les guste como a mí. El título lo saqué de una canción de el ex grupo "Pereza". Esta es otra muestra de mi amor a Kabal xD.**

 **Disclaimer: Mortal Kombat no me pertenece, sólo escribo por gustos y por ociosa lol.**

* * *

Aquello no podía estar sucediendo. ¿Cómo era posible que siguiera vivo? Se movió sólo un poco, no tenía idea de dónde estaba, sólo se encontraba recostado en alguna camilla y no recordaba casi nada de lo que había pasado, únicamente muchos hombres armados golpeándolo e hiriéndolo de gravedad, y un dolor terrible que apenas soportaba.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, observó el techo agrietado, algo extraño ocurría, su cuerpo temblaba y pronto se dió cuenta de que tenía colocada una especie de máscara, lo que provocó que un escalofrío intenso recorriera su cuerpo. Sus dedos comenzaron a tocar lentamente para comprobarlo.

Trató de reincorporarse, pero una voz lo detuvo.

―No trates de levantarte, estás débil, esas tropas de Shao Kahn te han desfigurado, por eso tienes esa máscara que yo mismo te fabriqué.

Kabal inmediatamente lo reconoció, era el líder del Black Dragon, Kano.

―¡Quítamela!― Exclamó Kabal, no podía estar en esas condiciones.

―Es permanente, sin ella no podrás respirar, y no querrás espantar a todo mundo con tu apariencia, ¿verdad?― El tono burlón de Kano no se hizo esperar.

―¿¡De qué estás hablando!?― Aquello llevó a Kabal al borde de la desesperación.

―Te hicieron heridas profundas, quedaste desfigurado, lo lamento.

―¡No es posible!― Exclamó fuera de sí―¡Maldita sea! Esto es tu culpa.

―¿Mi culpa?― Preguntó Kano.

―¡Debiste dejarme morir! ¿Qué vida podría llevar ahora?

Kano no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso, en el fondo temía que Kabal enloqueciera y terminara asesinándolo o algo por el estilo.

El enmascarado se levantó presuroso, aún sentía algo de dolor a lo largo de su cuerpo, pero debía irse de ahí, no deseaba saber nada más de ese clan que lo había llevado a la perdición. Pero Kano lo detuvo.

―¡¿A dónde crees que vas!? No te irás de aquí fácilmente, ¡tienes deudas pendientes con nosotros!

―¿A sí?, ¿de qué hablas?

―Te salvé la vida, aunque lo niegues, y yo mismo me encargaré de mantenerte así. Ya no tienes a dónde ir, Kabal, ¿qué piensas hacer? Todos huirán al verte, agradece que el Black Dragon no te cerrará las puertas, que aquí te aceptaremos, nadie más lo hará.

Kabal se quedó callado por unos instantes, no supo qué hacer, reflexionó lo que Kano acababa de decirle, se encontraba tan confundido, él ya no quería seguir perteneciendo a ese clan, no quería continuar siendo un criminal, ya no.

¿Pero a dónde podría ir? Comenzó a pensar que Kano tenía razón, ya no tenía alternativa, él ya no sería el mismo nunca más. Se sentía un completo monstruo, y ahora se encontraba condenado a seguir sufriendo.

"Lo mereces", esa frase comenzó a apoderarse de su mente. Se volvió hacia Kano, y pese a que él no pudo notarlo debido a la máscara, su rostro deforme dibujó una leve sonrisa amarga, sólo pronunció unas palabras.

―Ya nada me importa― Dijo Kabal, yéndose y dejando a Kano intrigado.

Kano no hizo nada, creyó que con lo que había dicho le quitaría opciones a Kabal, pero se había equivocado, y eso lo enfureció. Cuando el enmascarado desapareció de su vista, sintió la sangre hervir, deseaba más que nunca verlo destruido.

Le hubiera resultado fácil mandarlo a matar, o apresarlo y que lo torturaran, pero lo consideró una pérdida de tiempo, pensó entonces que la vida sería el peor castigo para Kabal, lo llenaría de frustración, odio, rechazo, y eso acabaría tan lentamente con él, perdería el sentido de todo.

"Acabarás contigo mismo, Kabal, yo no tendré nada que ver, hasta entonces verás el error que has cometido al abandonar el clan, y será demasiado tarde, estarás completamente solo" Pensaba Kano.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Kabal se encontraba fatigado, no tenía a dónde ir, estaba el atardecer, miró hacia el cielo y se dio cuenta de que las nubes lo invadían. No parecía que fuera a llover, siguió caminando más y más, de manera lenta y sin ningún rumbo. Caminaba por callejuelas vacías, cuando veía a alguien, trataba de esconderse, sólo deseaba desaparecer. Por momentos maldijo, maldijo a Shao Kahn, por todo el daño que estaba provocando, maldijo a Kano por haberlo condenado a esa miseria, maldecía al clan, pero sobre todas las cosas, se maldijo a sí mismo, por no ser fuerte y darse por vencido tan fácilmente, no existía salida alguna.

En cuanto cayó la noche, notó que comenzaba a haber campo, las casas iban alejándose más y más, hasta que en cierto punto todo era completamente verde. Pronto divisó a algunos metros una hermosa playa, se encontraba sola por fortuna. Estaba muy cansado, pero trató de reunir todas sus fuerzas para continuar.

El aire provocaba en él cierta sensación de tranquilidad, al igual que el ruido de las olas. Con ayuda de su máscara, respiró lo más profundo posible. No sabía si lo que estaba a punto de hacer era correcto, pero ya no soportaba más, así que se aproximó al agua, le pareció el momento perfecto.

Poco a poco se fue metiendo, ya no sentía miedo, sólo deseaba no sufrir más, así que por ello lo estaba haciendo, esperaba que en instantes todo terminara. Su única opción en esos momentos era el suicidio.

De pronto, algo lo estremeció. Un rayo impactó detrás de él. Eso lo extrañó bastante, no había ninguna tormenta.

―¡Alto ahí, Kabal!― Escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

Kabal sólo giró. ¿Quién era y por qué sabía su nombre? Al voltear, vió a un hombre de blanco, portando un sombrero chino, de sus manos emanaba electricidad.

―¿Quién eres tú?, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?― Cuestionó, incrédulo. El hombre no apartó su mirada de él―. Espera…¿No te da miedo mi…?

―¿Tu apariencia? Ven, sal de ahí, no cometas una tontería. Confía en mí.

Kabal dudó unos segundos, pero al ver la actitud tan firme de aquel extraño sujeto decidió hacerle caso.

Salió del agua para encontrarse con él.

―¿Quién eres?― Preguntó nuevamente.

―Soy Raiden, el dios del Trueno. Te conozco, Kabal, sé lo que has sufrido, pero suicidarte es el peor error que puedes cometer― Dijo Raiden.

―No entiendo, ¿por qué te importa lo que yo haga?― Preguntó el enmascarado, realmente se comenzaba a sentir molesto, nadie debía meterse en sus decisiones, por más dios que fuera.

―Eres uno de los elegidos para defender a la Tierra, te necesito― Afirmó Raiden―. La Tierra te necesita.

Kabal no podía creer lo que oía, ¿se trataba de alguna ilusión o un sueño? No sabía. Quería creerle, en serio, pero no lo conseguía. Se sentía tan impotente, no tenía idea de qué cosa pensar, todas sus esperanzas habían muerto.

―¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? ¡He sido convertido en un monstruo!, ya no puedo continuar de esta forma.

―Estabas dispuesto a cambiar, a dejar de ser el criminal que fuiste hasta hace poco. Dime, ¿aún lo estás?

"¿Qué no entiende que jamás podré ser el de antes?" Pensó el ex Black Dragon, muy enfadado.

―¿Y eso qué? No quita lo que soy ahora, jamás seré aceptado por nadie. Soy repulsivo, sólo un estorbo, ve a conseguir a alguien más― Contestó de muy mala gana.

―Te equivocas, comprendo cómo debes sentirte, pero haz un esfuerzo, sé valiente, no te dejes influenciar por lo que opinen los demás, sólo sé tu mismo. Eso no involucra tu rostro, date cuenta, éste―Dijo Raiden mientras lo tomaba de los hombros― eres tú, y eres el mismo de antes, con una clara diferencia, la cual no es la máscara, sino el hecho de que quieres cambiar, ayudar en vez de dañar, y eso es lo que veo en ti. Es lo que importa, no sientas vergüenza.

Kabal no supo qué decir, le resultaba difícil darle la razón. ¿Y si era verdad?, había hecho caso a las palabras de Kano, pensando que la soledad lo mataría, sin embargo, frente a él tenía una oportunidad para prevalecer y mostrar a todos que superaría cualquier situación.

Podría ser diferente su vida ahora en adelante.

―Sí, quiero servir a la Tierra― Dijo Kabal, convencido de aquello, sin evitar sentirse alivianado y con sus esperanzas revividas― ¡Quiero tener un motivo por el cual seguir!

―Así será―Respondió Raiden, satisfecho―. Acompáñame.

Kabal se acercó y entonces Raiden alzó su mano invocando un rayo, el cual los envolvió para teletransportarse.

* * *

El sitio al que llegaron era el interior de un templo, tenía algunas antorchas en las paredes que iluminaban de forma tenue aquel terreno. A los lados se apreciaban unas escaleras y pilares. Algunas grietas lograban verse en las paredes, lo que daba la impresión de ser antiguo. Era un lugar bastante amplio. En el centro estaban reunidos algunas personas, eso asombró a Kabal.

Se escuchaba claramente el ruido producido por una fuerte lluvia, Raiden guio a Kabal para reunirse con los demás, y para que se diera cuenta de que no estaría solo.

―Mira Kabal, ellos también han sido elegidos para defender a Earthrealm, ellos son: la Teniente Sonya Blade y el Mayor Jackson Briggs, miembros de las Fuerzas Especiales; Kurtis Stryker, miembro del S.W.A.T; el chamán Nigthwolf, el ex integrante del clan Lin Kuei, Sub Zero; ella es Kitana, princesa de Edenia; y los monjes Shaolín, Liu Kang y Kung Lao.

El enmascarado se sintió un poco cohibido ante la mirada de los demás, sin embargo Raiden explicó el asunto.

―Él es Kabal, es un protector más de la Tierra, es un ex Black Dragon― Al mencionar aquello, Sonya y Jax se miraron entre sí y se mostraron incómodos―, sin embargo, ha demostrado un cambio, y luchará para la Tierra, confíen en él.

Raiden se encargó de continuar explicándole a Kabal lo que ocurría con detalles, remarcando la importancia que tenía un trabajo en equipo, y que pese a las ciscunstancias, todos se dedicarían en cuerpo y alma a defender a Earthrealm de Shao Kahn y de todas las amenazas que estuvieran al acecho.

Eso era lo que Kabal necesitaba, algo por qué luchar, un motivo para existir, y ése era la Tierra. Se sentía más vivo que nunca.

"El día que no pueda más, habré dado todo" Pensó.

* * *

 **FIN.**


End file.
